Girl Meets Lucas
by TeenDream67
Summary: Riley has an issue, a big one, but Lucas is on it, "Ranger Rick" always has the answers, what if Lucas is Riley's answer?


**[Hey guys! I am so so so sorry about the whole "Logan" mistake! I was writing two stories and they got a little mixed up.. o.O]  
** {Disclaimer: I do not own GMW}  
( **Please Checkout** ** _GMWLover52_ She's a fantastic author! ( ********u/6068886/GMWLover52 )**

"Riley! How could you not tell me someone was bullying you!?"

Lucas burst into Riley's room, visibly upset, and saw the crying girl.. Lucas's anger muted a bit when he saw his bestfriend and crush so sad. Lucas hugged Riley, and she buried her face in his shoulder. Lucas was so upset with himself that he hadn't noticed sooner. "Ry, Who is bullying you?" Riley bit her lip, "Riley Nicole Matthews! You need to tell me!" Riley dissolved into tears and ran into the bathroom. "No Ry.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell…" The lock clicked and Lucas slid down the wall with his head in his hands. "Ry… I'm really sorry." The lock clicked again, and Lucas stood up just as the door opened and Riley hugged him and sobbed louder than before.. "Lucas.. I can't tell you.. because I don't know how to, I just c-can't.." Lucas just held Riley tighter and sat down on the bed. "Ry.. I.. am so sorry, darlin'." Riley just nodded and laid down. Lucas laid down with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Riley leaned her head against Lucas's shoulder.

"Lucas?" Riley shifted and stared at Lucas as she asked. "Yes Ry?"

"Why does everyone hate me?" Lucas's embrace tightened. "Ry. Nobody hates you." A tear slid down her face.. "But nobody cares about me." Lucas shook his head and laughed.. "Lo?" Riley looked hurt. "Riley. That's not true. I'm pretty sure I love you."

Riley looked at him confused, "Why?" The innocent question struck Lucas hard, "Because you are beautiful inside and out, and you are the sweetest girl I have ever had the pleasure to meet and fall in love with." Riley slowly smiled. "I-I, Lucas, I really like you too.." Then Lucas chuckled and pecked Riley on the cheek, Riley giggled before kissing Lucas on the lips, Lucas kissed her back and then she laid her head on his shoulder her eyes fluttering closed before they snapped open, "Lucas.. Where does this leave us?" Lucas set Riley on the bed and got up, kneeling on one knee, "Riley Nicole Moore, Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Riley smiled and nodded, "Yes Lucas. I will." Lucas smiled, "Then that's where this leaves us." Riley lowered her eyes with a sweet smile on her face.

Lucas laid down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist before both of them fell , Riley's mom, walked in to tell Riley good night and smiled as she saw Lucas and Riley. She had heard Riley crying and then before she had time to so much as turn Lucas had stormed through the door and straight to Riley's room and then she had heard him yell and she'd been surprised to hear that someone had been bullying her Riley..

She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, she was so glad that Riley had someone like Lucas to look after her. Topanga called Miranda to let her know Lucas was with Riley.

Topanga walked in to cover them both with a blanket and as soon as the blanket touched Riley and she shifted Lucas tightened his grip instinctively. The next morning Riley woke up as the sunlight streamed through her window, she squirmed in Lucas's grip, "Lo." she poked him in the side. "Luuucccaass?" Riley sighed and then smiled deviously and leaned in and kissed Lucas on the lips.. Lucas's blue eye's fluttered open, "mmm, Good Mornin' Darlin'."

"Finally! Sleeping Beauty is awake!" Riley dramatically flung her arms across Lucas's chest. Lucas growled playfully and tickled Riley, "Sleeping Beauty? Really Ry?" Riley giggled and Lucas tossed her over his shoulder and walked out of her room, "Ah so the lovely couple has decided to grace us with their presence.."

Lucas quickly swung Riley down but kept her small hand in his and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "Good Morning Topanga." Topanga smiled, "Good Morning Lucas. I'm not going to rip your head off." Riley smiled innocently "Good Morning Momma." Topanga smiled and pressed a kiss to Riley's head before whispering to Lucas, "Thank you.."

"My pleasure,Topanga." Topanga smiled at Lucas and Riley, right as Riley tripped and landed in Lucas's lap, "Hiiiiii."

"Hello, Beautiful." Riley smiled and leaned her forehead against Lucas's and then Riley's lips met Lucas's, right as Topanga walked in and snapped a picture before and then she snapped her fingers gaining both Lucas and Riley's attention, "Food and then school."

Riley got up and ran to her room and locked the door, she walked into her closet and got dressed, dark wash skinny jeans and a tank top with a black sweater, before she pulled on her black plimsolls, and braided her hair and then applied her mascara and gloss, "Ry? You okay?" Lucas sounded really upset, "Yeah, One sec!" she unlocked the door and ran back to her bathroom to continue with her eyeshadow and then grabbed her book bag off the hanger and skipped past Lucas and back to the table where she grabbed a blueberry muffin and handed one behind her to Lucas before dragging him out the door to the bus stop, "Good thing you left your school stuff in your locker yesterday.." Lucas smiled down at Riley as she pointed out the fact, she looked a million times happier than she had been yesterday, Wednesday hadn't been a great day for her, or Lucas, the bus pulled up and Riley and Lucas climbed on and sat together, Lucas looked at the picture of him, Riley, Maya, and Farkle that covered the front of her yearbook and then he saw in the middle of the pictures there was a heart cut picture of him and Riley hugging, "I like that one.." he pointed to the heart shaped one and Riley blushed, "Me too." Lucas tucked stray lock of brown hair behind her ear, "It's one of my favorite memories, right next to kissing you and meeting you." Riley giggled, "Those are my favorite memories. You copycat!" Lucas chuckled, "That's me, Riles."

The bus pulled to a stop at their school. and Lucas led a beaming Riley off the bus and into history where Cory was facing the board Maya exclaimed as Riley and Lucas walked in holding hands, "Finally!" Farkle smiled and turned to Maya extending his hand, "No. Not happening. ever." Riley sat next to Maya and Lucas sat in his usual seat but both Riley and Lucas kept throwing lovey-dovey happy gazes at each other.

Cory frowned at Lucas and Riley, "No No No." Maya laughed as Cory comically left the room; "Byyee!" she waved her fingers at him and then looked back and saw Riley sitting in Lucas's lap. "Wow Shortie, you move fast. And Nice Catch Ranger Rick."


End file.
